Karl, Crown Prince of Hulstria
His Imperial Majesty Archduke Karl Harold-Gustavus, Crown Prince of Hulstria, Crown Duke of Sisula, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith, Baron of Ayelsbury, Prince of Lodamun (b. Febuary 12th, 2801 at Fliederbrunn Palace in Kien - May 23rd, 2834) was the heir apparent to the thrones of Greater Hulstria, the Grand Duchy of Sisula, and the Great Princedom of Trigunia before his untimely death in 2834. The first child and son Godric II of Hulstria and Roberta Lusk, Viscountess of Ayelsbury, Karl's paternal grandparents was Alexander I of Hulstria and Empress Anna Katharina, Countess of Kremfurt and maternal grandparents were Marcus, Count of Ayelsbury and Dame Martha Douglas of Central Macon. In 2821 Karl married Princess Elizabeth, the daughter of King Matthew I of Lodamun, of the House of Diggory. They couple was married for over 15 years though they did not have any children. As a result when Crown Prince Karl died in 2836, his younger brother, Archduke Klaus Gustav, became the new heir. Karl's consort would eventually marry another Rothingren royal. Karl's death, which was ruled an accident, devestated the House of Rothingren-Traugott and Greater Hulstria; while it did not led to an implosion or anything of the sort, it did hurt especially Karl's father Godric who following the death remained out of the public spotlight for the rest of the decade, limiting his royal duties to very formal events. The "Royal Charities Organization", a non-profit group founded by Karl, still exists to today, and is used for various philanthropist causes. Early Life Archduke Karl Harold-Gustavus of Hulstria was born on Febuary 12th, 2801, to then Crown Prince of Hulstria, Godric, and then Crown Princess Roberta Lusk at Fliederbrunn Palace; Karl was the royal couple's first born and their first son. The Archduke was named after Karl III of Hulstria, Gustavus I of Luthori, and Harold I of Pontesi. The couple considered Karl "their pride and joy" and it was noted that the child was very much protected by their parents; Karl remained strictly out of the public eye until his early teen years to focus on schooling and his own childhood. Karl was closely watched by his paternal grandmother, Anna Katharina, and his mother Roberta Lusk; his father as well kept a close eye and spent considerable amount of time with the young Archduke. Karl was brought up in his home country, Greater Hulstria, for the majority of his child hood while time to time resided at the Lusk Royal Palace in Central Macon. Archduke Karl also went on regular sailing trips with his parents; on these various trips the press barely get a shot of him thanks to security of the Imperial Guard, enforcing his parent's rule of privacy of the child. When the Archduke traveled with his father, he was also safely guarded. In 2813 at the age of 13 Archduke Karl was shown formally to the public eye for the first time during a State Dinner welcoming the King of Rilandor, Henri III, the husband of Matilda, Karl's aunt, at Fliederbrunn Palace. Crown Prince of Hulstria Unlike his father Karl at a young age was not much a public figure however this did not render his abilities to take up the responsibilities of being the Crown Prince of Hulstria. On Febuary 16th, 2814, four days after his 14th birthday, his paternal grandfather and the Emperor of Hulstria, Alexander I, died after suffering from a heart attack at Fliederbrunn Palace while attending to his gardens; when Karl's father Godric was coronated as the new Kaiser, Archduke Karl was given the title of "His Imperial Majesty, Crown Prince of Hulstria", making him the new heir apparent to the Hulstrian throne, as well as in Sisula and Trigunia. Karl took these responsibilities at a fairly young age yet this did not hurt his schooling; Karl finished his career in school and went on into a career in the army following in his father's footsteps, who held the title of the Chief Admiral of Imperial Submarine Fleet in the navy of Greater Hulstria. Crown Prince Karl would not however serve on submarines, instead chosing to take up duties on aircraft carriers. In Karl's career in the military he would eventually rise to the rank of Commander, just below his father's rank of Captain, but nonetheless was reported to be very proud of the title he achieved. After some years in the military, he left to engage in official royal duties. In 2821 Crown Prince Karl married Princess Elizabeth from the House of Diggory, the ruling royal family within the Kingdom of Lodamun, in Kien at the Hulstrian National Cathedral. The marriage set up new relations with the Rothingren-Traugotts and the Diggorys and Godric II and Matthew I became close monarchial allies shortly after the wedding. However such celebrations were cut off quickly; 6 months after the wedding, the Lodamun Monarch was abolished and Matthew I became the pretender to the Lodamun throne. Despite this, the marriage did not tremble and the royal couple engaged in royal activities nonetheless. Crown Prince Karl acted as the central representative of the Monarchy when his father was not in apperance or during any State Visit that he went with himself; the Crown Prince was known to be have liked to frequent banquets with his life and remain in contact with other royals. Karl was noted to have been in close communications with the House of Flieder and worked towards greater relations with the Rothingren-Traugott cadet branch. As time went on after his wedding, there were concerns and questions about the state of marriage between Karl and Elizabeth; the two were known to be happy yet through the 2820s and the time of Karl's death, the royal couple did not produce a heir. There was a false report of them having a daughter but such were exposed as false and hoax by Fliederbrunn Palace. Karl's father, Emperor Godric II, was concerned that if Karl would become Emperor he would not produce a heir yet did not make too much of a problem out of this, allowing Karl to take his time with matters of succession. There were reports that the couple was ready to "get to work" on a child but the Crown Prince's death but a massive dent into those plans. Death In the afternoon hours of May 23rd, 2834, Crown Prince Karl was at his private home in Pfathzburg, Hulstria; his wife Elizabeth was not with him at the time and only Imperial Guards were present at the home with Karl. Somewhere between 1:00-3:00 PM, Karl was in his den by the home's pool, and was going through his weapon's collection he kept in that same den. According to an Imperial Guard, a loud bang ranged out through the home; the Guards put the house on lockdown to prevent anyone to leave or enter, fearing either someone was trying to enter or leave the house. The Imperial Guards then found Karl in his den with a gun-shot wound to the head lying in a pool of blood. Karl had apparently been handling a gun taken from his collection box and accidentally firing it upon himself, according to the official police report. The Imperial Guard rushed the Crown Prince to the nearest hospital, the Pfathzburg Medicial Hospital, and then to the Kien Imperial Military Hospital where he was pronounced dead. During this time his parents, Godric II of Hulstria and Roberta Lusk, where in Thague, Kuratha, attending an opening ceremony for a new historical museum; a close adviser to the Monarch told Godric about the news in the middle of the ceremony and the imperial family left the ceremony almost right away. While the news broke to the Emperor, it so did with the rest of Hulstria; internet service across the country were facing crashes due to the fact at the amount of people posting about and looking at the breaking news of the death of the Hulstrian heir; thousands gathered outside both the Pfathzburg Medical Hospital and Fliederbrunn. The National Police Bureau, Hulstria's federal investigative body, announced they would open up an official investigation to look into the death which they ruled an accident later on. Personal Interests It was known that Archduke Karl, like his father, was a fan of sailing; Godric even boat young Karl his own small boat to practice when the family would head to their summer coastal home in Budenlar. According to school teachers, Archduke Karl is especially interested in math, and dealing with numbers. When he was younger, his favorite family member to be around was uncle, Earl Rudolph of Pfathzburg, say various people close to Karl. Karl was noted to be very close to Archduke Paul of Hulstria and when the royals were young would enjoy playing out in the gardens in Fliederbrunn. =Ancestry= =Titles & Syles= Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria: :Titles :* Crown Prince of Hulstria :Styles :* His Imperial Majesty :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Majesty Crown Prince Karl Grand Duchy of Sisula: :Titles :* Crown Duke of Sisula :Styles :* His Royal Highness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Crown Duke Karl Principality of Central Macon: :Titles :* Baron of Ayelsbury :Styles :* His Royal Higness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Karl, Baron of Ayelsbury The Great Princedom of Trigunia: :Titles :* Hereditary Prince of Tirgith :Styles :* His Royal Higness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Higness Prince Karl Category:Nobility of Mikuni-Hulstria‎